


BAFT-er Party

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes a longtime friend to the BAFTAs and an after party with him…… smut ensues!<br/>(it's pretty short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAFT-er Party

‘Thank you so much for asking me to come along Tom! This has been so much fun!’ Nora said as they sat in the back of the car on the way to the after party “Oh! And congratulations on winning. You deserve it, Coriolanus was _amazing!!_ ’  
   
‘Thanks daring. I’m glad you could make it. It’s getting a little lonely coming to these things solo’  
   
‘Really? You always seem like you're having a great time in the pictures’  
   
‘I do have fun once I get there, meet up with friends, have a few drinks, but arriving and leaving alone is well…. Lonely’  
   
‘I’m sorry, sweetie’  
   
‘Such is life’  
   
After spending a great deal of tome on the dance floor Nora finally had to sit down to catch her breath. Tom following after, trying to convince her to come back out on the dance floor with him. She agreed she would after she got something to drink and sipped on a glass of cold water. Tom sat beside her and glanced down at his watch  
   
‘Oh, damn! It’s almost 2:30a. I bet Tony is worried about you’ Tom said  
   
‘I _highly_ doubt that’  
   
‘Tony always seems to worry when you're with me’ he said as he took a sip of his scotch ‘I think he’s afraid I’m going to steal you away from him’  
   
‘Can't steal what isn't his’ Nora replied as she fiddled with the napkin on the table then glanced over at Tom, who had a puzzled look on his face. ‘We….. broke up’  
   
‘What! When?’  
   
‘Um…… 5 or….. 6 months ago’  
   
‘Why didn’t you say anything?’  
   
‘Never seemed like the right time’ Nora said as she sat back in her chair and rested her hands in her lap  
   
‘Hey, you wanna get out of here?’ Tom asked her after a few minutes of silence ‘I’m suddenly really tired’  
   
‘Yeah…. Me too’  
   
Forty-five minutes later they were at Tom's house, Nora parked her car there before the car service took them to the awards show. She came in for a drink before heading home. Tom set his award on the bookshelf while Nora poured a drink for herself and Tom, walking over to hand it to him as he looked at the golden face staring back at him.  
   
‘If you're having a staring contest, I think you're going to lose’  
   
Tom laughed and took a sip of his drink, ‘No, I was just debating on whether or not I want to leave it here, or put it on my mantle’ Tom brought his hand up and ran it over the stubble on his chin ‘Or if I want to put it in my study?’  
   
‘I think you should put it in the lavatory…. Right on the loo. So you have someone to talk too while you're in there!’  
   
‘You're a riot!’  
   
‘And that’s why were friends’ she said as she clinked her glass to his  
   
‘So, do you want to talk about it?’  
   
‘Talk about what?’ she replied with a heavy sigh, knowing what he meant  
   
‘About Tony. About why you two broke up?’  
   
‘No. I really don’t’ Nora said before throwing her head back, downing the rest of her drink. She then reached for Tom's and set both glasses on the shelf in front of them before turning toward Tom and reaching for the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to her and pressing her lips to his.  
   
She slowly prodded his lips with her tongue, Tom finally parting them to grant her access and he quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth first. Nora moaned at the felling of his hot tongue dancing with hers, running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck.  
Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest and Nora could feel him hardening  
   
‘Still want to talk about Tony?’ Nora asked breathlessly when she finally pulled her lips from his  
   
‘Who?’ Tom whispered as he lowered his lips to her neck.  
   
Tom moved and pressed Nora against the bookcase, his hands roaming her body as he licked and nibbled her neck and Nora undid his tie and the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She lowered her head and started kissing down his chest as she brought her hands to the front of his pants, making quick work of his belt and zipper, pushing his pants down his hips and ran her hand over his boxers, causing him to let out a hiss through his teeth. She pushed Tom away from her enough to give her space to drop to her knees in front of him, placing a gentle kiss to the bulge in his boxers before hooking her fingers in the waist band and pulling them down, letting his hardened cock spring free.  
   
Nora ran her hands up his muscular thighs before wrapping her hand around his girth, giving him a few slow strokes before running her tongue along the underside of his cock, from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, savoring the salty fluid dripping from him before she lowered her mouth down his length. She bobbed her head up and down as she stroked him, bringing her other hand up and massaging his balls  
‘Oh…. Shit…. Nora! The feels….. Soooo….. Mmmm’ Tom moaned as he brought his hand up and gripped her hair and slowly rolled his hips as Nora took him in deeper and deeper.  
   
She popped off him with a smack and ran her tongue back down his length before she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, then the other.  
   
'Yessss….. Oh….. Mmmmm… so good… shit…… Nora, I'm close…… Ahhh…' Tom moaned  
   
Nora lowered her mouth back down his cock and Tom gently thrust his hips forward, his grip in her hair tightened and her mouth moved faster and faster,  
   
'Oh God…. yes…. Yes…. UGH……' his other hand shot forward and gripped the bookshelf as he spilled into her mouth 'Ahhh……Ahhh…… SHIT!!!’  
   
Nora pulled off him with a pop and rose to her feet, kissing her way back up his body. Tom pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he reached around and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties, just a garter holding up her stockings  
   
‘No undergarments? Naughty girl!’ Tom moaned at the sight of her. Nora reached down to take off her heels ‘ _No_ ….. Leave those on!’  
   
He reached out and grabbed both her breasts, his large hands massaging her flesh, pinching her nipples between his fingers as le leaned forward and took one in his mouth, sucking it to a hardened peak. He ran his tongue down her body, swirling it around her belly button. Tom knelt in front of her and lifted one o her legs over his shoulder. Tom spread her folds and flattened his tongue against her, he wiggled it back and forth as he drew it slowly up her slit and circling around her clit. Nora let out a moan as he repeated the motion several times. He slipped one of his long, slender fingers into her, followed by another, curling them up and hitting her g-spot. Tom pumped his fingers faster and harder as he sucked at her clit.  
   
‘Oh….. Mmmm….. Tom…… Oooohhh…… God…. Yes’ She moan as she gripped the edge of the self  
   
Tom pumped fasted, pressing his thumb in circles around her clit, Tom feel her start to tighten around his fingers and pumped and curled them faster, Nora’s back arched and her head fell back as she came. Tom pulled his fingers from her as he stood and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth  
   
'You taste absolutely delicious, darling' he said before he kissed her again, allowing Nora to taste herself on his tongue  
   
‘Tom… Please, I need you inside me!’  
   
In the blink of an eye Tom had her legs wrapped around his waist and was slowly pushing himself into her, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers as he relishes the feeling of her tight cunt hugging his cock and he buried himself completely inside her and then slowly pulling out to the tip. Nora dug her fingers into his shoulders as Tom claimed her mouth again, nibbling her bottom lip as he began to roll his hips and thrust deeper.  
   
Tom brought one hand between been legs and his thumb her clit pressing down slightly as he rolled it in alternating directions her grip on him tightened, her fingers digging into his back. She could feel herself getting close  
'Oh…. God…. Tom….. FUCK….. I'm so…. close!'  
   
‘Yes baby… Come…… Come on my cock’ he moaned as he pressed down on her clit again  
   
‘Yes….. Yes…. Tom…. FU…. FUCK!!’ she screamed as her cunt began to spasm around his cock. Her body continued to spasm as Tom’s hands gripped her hips and thrust into her harder and harder  
   
‘Oh…. Oh…. Shit…. Nora…… uh!  
   
Tom dropped his head to her shoulder, biting down gently. With a few more hard thrusts and he threw his head back, let out a load groan, and released into her.  
   
‘Oh… shit……OH.… FUCK…… _FUCK_ ’ he roared as he came. Tom's head fell forward, resting on her shoulder. The two stayed motionless for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.  
   
Nora brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair, and placed a kiss to his forehead. Tom lifted his head and looked into her eyes  
   
‘So…..’ Tom said as he brought his hand up and ran his thumb over her lips ‘I have the _Whats on Stage_ Awards next week. Care to go?’  
   
Nora smiled and pressed her lips to his ‘I’d love too’  
   
‘Good. Make sure you leave your knickers at home again!’


End file.
